A Happy Ending
by nnytak
Summary: Ash is back. Mary-Lynette wants to be changed. They leave. What'll happen next? Chapter 2 isn't Mary-Lynette and Ash.
1. He's Back!

**I own nothing! All characters belong to LJ. Smith**

**I wrote this because, A, I love Mary-Lynette and Ash and B, I haven't found any Mary-Lynette and Ash fanfics that are more than oneshots. Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Something or Someone was laying by me. I turned my head slowly, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, I froze, my heart nearly stopped, he was there. Ash. It had been a year. I had given up at 11:45 for his return and gone to sleep. What time was it now? Did I really care? All that mattered was that he was here. He was really here.

"Ash?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said.

My heart fluttered. His voice proving that he was real.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He mumbled and kissed my head.

We weren't intimate and I knew he wouldn't pressure me but I wanted to kiss him, I just wasn't sure if I should. Should I wait?

"Your choice." He said.

Dammit. I forgot he could get into my head. Stupid connections.

"Do you mind?" I asked teasingly.

"Do you?" He said. Truthfully I didn't.

He caught my chin with his hand and tilted my head up so that we were looking into each other's eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I didn't know if I would." He said truthfully. "I was worried you would've moved on. I decided I would come and see you. See how you were. Tell you that I'd changed. I started feeding less...stopped taking advantage of human's...I even hunted animals for a little...just to make you proud of me..."

I couldn't say anything...he had shocked me...every word he said...he had changed his whole life in the past year...I knew he had been truthful...it made my heart flutter with happiness to know he had done this for me...

His mouth came softly down on mine. I kissed him back with love, electric coursed through me intensifying the feelings. I didn't want it to end, our minds collided in a burst of light and darkness. I didn't know where his hands were and didn't really give a damn.

His mind was full of aching longing, worry, sadness, love, it was such a difference compared to last time. I knew what he wanted. I longed to give him that but first I needed something in return, I slowly pushed him out of my mind and we parted from our kiss, I sat up and leaned back against the bed frame.

"Ash, I want you to have every ounce of my love, every part of me, but. You have to give me something in return. I can't give you all that knowing I'm still technically your prey."

I could see irritation in his eyes. He had known this was coming and was resentful.  
>"I need you to change me." I whispered.<p>

"Have you thought this through?"

"I've been thinking it through since you left. I need you forever. I need you to be with me. I've realized this after thinking about it."

"You'll have to leave here. Everyone you know."

"I know..."

"You understand this?"

"Yes."

He picked me up off the bed, somehow standing.

"We're leaving here tonight. Anything you want to keep?"

I shook my head.

"Then we'll leave."

**Three Hours Later**

He laid me on a bed, I had no idea where we were and really didn't care. I was tired, he'd taken blood from me as he ran, now it was my turn, he sat on the bed by me and brought his wrist to his own mouth, I watched in fascination as a small stream of crimson slid down his arm.

He slowly brought it down and pressed it to my lips, I drank tiredly from the wound, I felt the closeness of our minds but he didn't let our minds connect I didn't mind, I just cleared my mind.

His face was blank, he seemed...upset...finally he pried me away from his hand, I blinked rapidly, feeling my senses sharpen was so strange, it had been a year since I'd drank vampire blood, it dizzied me like it had before.

"Rest, Mary-Lynette" He whispered in my ear, I had no choice. I was too tired to do anything but nod my head and lay back.

APOV

I felt guilty for doing this to her. It wasn't right for me to make her into a monster, I knew by the high change of blood we had done she would only need one more exchange to fully change and if I didn't do it I had enough of my blood in her system that she would die. It was wrong. I loved her to death. I had barely even agreed to let myself come back. I knew she would want me to change her and me, being the chump I am, wouldn't turn her down. I stroked her hair.

I kissed her forehead softly then got up; I looked around the cheap Super 8 Motel we were in. Bleh. Why would I take us to a cheap us place like this? Simple, no normal vampire would come here.

I heard the buzz of her phone, quietly I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Mark. Oh boy.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Ash! Where the Hell is Mary-Lynette? Mark is freaking out. You said you'd come back. You didn't say a word about kidnapping her..." Jade went on and on.

"Shut up or I'll have Quinn there before you know what hit you." I growled into the phone. I looked at Mary-Lynette, thankful she was still asleep. "Yes I did leave with her." I hesitated, thinking then continued. "I had to. She jumped me, I accidentally..." I was liar. I think Jade knew because she said,

"Liar. I'm no idiot. And when the Hell did you even get here? She was at our house until eleven waiting for you."

"I didn't get here 'til 11:50."

"Explain now. Why? Did? You? Leave?"

"We left because she wanted me to change her."

"What? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Mark shouted I had to pull the phone away from my ear; he clearly cared about his sister.

"Ash, please tell me you haven't done any exchanges."

"I think we only need to do one more. We both took a lot on the first. She's asleep right now."

"No I'm not." I looked at Mary-Lynete, she was sitting up, eyes on the phone. "I woke up to his shouting."

I sat by her and put the phone on speaker.

"Why are you up at four in the morning, Mark?" She asked

"I woke up an hour and a half ago feeling like something was missing. I went in your room and since you were gone I called Jade to ask if you were there. Again. Why did you leave?"

"I want to be with Ash forever, Mark."

"So? You can be with him forever at home!"

"No we can't." I interrupted. "I'm sure you remember the werewolf. He wanted more hunting space. Four vampires can't use that little of space. Look, Mark. I see how much you love your sister but she's got no choice but to become a vampire. When I took her blood I took more than I was supposed to. If I don't finish changing her she will die of oxygen starvation. I'm sorry but I can't change it."

"Do you regret this?" Mary-Lynette.

"That's not what I meant..."

She grabbed the phone and got up. "Mark come get me please."


	2. Damned DayBreakers

**I decided to do a chapter for Kestral and Rowan. Don't Kestrel and Rowan deserve a happy ending? If you want to continue MaryLynette and Ash's story skip this chapter. **

**I own nothing...Except Rex and Lex...If you dislike same gender relationships then don't read Kestrel's part of the chapter... ;D**

**KPOV**

I had left them about a month after Ash had left. I couldn't handle the small hunting space. I missed them but I couldn't deal with this space. I went into my house. I lived in North Tulsa Oklahoma. I was hunting humans now. If I killed...well, that's why I was in North Tulsa. Plenty of deaths that killing would cover up.

I walked into a store, I wasn't sure why. There was no real reason why. I just had the impulse to do it. I grabbed a piece of candy and walked up to the register, I didn't usually look at people but I felt like I had to.

The girl couldn't have been over sixteen, she had long brown hair, and her eyes were greenish brown. She had her hair in a French braid, she was wearing a shirt with a black foxglove that had a white background, and she had a nametag that said "Lex". My heart pounded she was a werewolf. Most of all though. She was beautiful.

I hated myself for coming in here. I didn't want to see her. I wanted to run. I recognized this feeling all too well. I'd heard too much about it from Ash and Jade. This couldn't be happening.

"Ma'am?" Okie Twang. Jesus.

"Y...yes?" I stuttered. I don't stutter. It's a sign of vulnerability.

"It's not polite to stare."

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Daybreak." Circle Daybreak. She had to be kidding, and to say something like that in public. I guess people wouldn't know what it meant but still.

"No. My brother is but not me."

"You sure 'bout that? I want to talk to you after my shifts over. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Okay." I said. Why was I talking to her? Even bigger, offering to meet with the werewolf in the dark. I sighed and walked out; I got in my car and beat my head on the steering wheel. _Moron. Moron. Idiot._ I thought to myself over and over again.

I heard a tapping on my window and looked up to see her standing there. I saw a light in her eyes, more like a puppy wanting to play than the predator glow.

"Can you give me a ride home? My brother left town this morning without telling me. Some meeting."

"You live on this side of town?"

"Duh. I live on Wheeling. Right off the highway."

"Get in."

She was on the other side in a few seconds and opening the door. She got in and I started the car, we drove for a couple blocks without talking then she blurted.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

My grip on the wheel tightened. "Feel what?"

"You dang well know what." She said and grabbed my hand, we jumped apart and I nearly hit The Big Yellow Store. I stopped an inch before hitting the glass.

"What the Hell did you do!" I hissed.  
>"Me? I touched you. What did <em>you<em> do?"

I knew all too well. It wasn't fair but I'd found my soulmate. I was a damned Daybreaker, and a gay one at that.

Her lips found mine. It was something I'd never experienced. The kiss was full of passion, overwhelming. Her lips were the sweetest thing in the world. I heard a knock on the window and a low growl formed in her chest.

"No."

She frowned and slid off my, I fixed my shirt and looked at the cop in the window, a girl, great. They weren't easy on letting you off. I tried to get into her head and stiffened. This cop wasn't human. Not good.

I rolled down the window. "Yes officer?"

"You know it's illegal to make out at the side of the road, right?"

"No I didn't ma'am. I just moved here from Canada."

"You don't sound Canadian."

"I never got the accent."

"Do I see a foxglove on her shirt?"

"Why does that matter?"

I eyed the black iris tattooed on her wrist.

I blacked her senses for Lex's true species, I made her seem human. I was just working up an appetite. Do you mind? We were just leaving.

"Let me see your license."

"Here." I handed it to her.

She looked at it, whispered the word "Redfern" then handed it back. "Thank you for your time. Do your business indoors though from now on." I nodded and she walked off.

"Redfern?" Lex asked. I nodded. "Your Ash's sister..."

"Kestrel."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Can you take me home?"

I nodded and drove off into an unyielding future.

**If you want a run off of Kestrel and Lex let me know. **

**Now it's Rowan's turn.**

**RPOV**

I was so annoyed by it. So what MaryLynette had left? She was old enough to do what she wanted. I started thinking about _him_ again. About three months ago Ash had taken me to a Circle Daybreak meeting.

_Flashback:_

_He led me into a mansion, Thierry's mansion to be exact, Head of made vampires, Circle Daybreak base. We were led down to a room, when we went in there were a few others. A curly haired girl with green eyes, definitely a vampire...and maybe a witch?... Next to her sat James. I saw a girl who I recognized as a witch with a human boy. Quinn sat with a human girl. Not just any human, a girl who looked like a vampire hunter. A few others were there but my eyes went to a boy and girl. The girl wasn't over sixteen, she had long brown hair, and her eyes were greenish brown. She had her hair in a French braid, and was wearing a shirt with a black foxglove that had a white background._

_I didn't pay much attention to her after that. Her brother was close to identical. He had long hair too but it only went to his shoulder, it wasn't braided, his eyes were the same as hers. His smile was breathtaking. _

"_Hello? Earth to Rowan?" Ash teased snapping me out of my trance; I slapped his hand and glared. If MaryLynette were here I'd have her kick you in shins for me."_

"_At least I love her enough to let her get away with it. What'd-"_

_Thierry cleared his throat and we looked up. "Please take a seat. We have business to discuss about Daybreak."_

_I rolled my eyes at Ash and sat on a couch._

_Ash sat by me and chuckled._

"_When do you plan on bringing MaryLynette, Ash?" James asked, looking at him with a low mock in his eyes._

"_When the year is up. I'm tired of you asking. I should've turned her in and you'd have nothing against me." He mumbled under his breath._

_I ignored them and looked at the boy again, I stared for the session, I didn't think it was soulmates, it was more like the love at first sight thing. He hadn't looked at me once. I felt guilty for staring. At the end of Thierry's talking he said. "I hope to see all of you again next week."_

_Some of the people stood, the guy and girl talked quietly to eachother then he got up and walked over to me. I couldn't move. I heard Ash get up and leave; the boy took a seat next to me. _

"_It's rude to stare." He said. _

"_I..."_

"_It's fine. You seemed to be enjoying it." He smiled at me. I smiled back surprising myself. If you come to the next Daybreak meeting I'll be there._

_I nodded, he was a werewolf. I could feel it. He got up and left without another word, the girl followed. _

"_That's Rex and his sister Lex. Twins."_

Rex._ The name rang in my head._

_:End Of Flashback_

I listened to the conversation. Daybreak was meeting today. I had to go. I wanted to see him again.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Again, If you want Ash and MaryLynette read next chapter. **


	3. Note

Hello everyone and I apologize for the delays on updates, I've just been so busy, I'm happy to say I will be copying these stories off here and moving them to TWCS, I will continue to update here as well though, I love you all! Thanks for being loyal readers.


End file.
